Birthday Without You
by Hanna Kagamine
Summary: Rin dan Len akan mengadakan pesta untuk ulang tahun mereka yang ke 17! Tapi semua persiapan sia-sia, karena sebuah tragedi yang menimpa Rin. sebenarnya apa tragedi itu? kenapa sampai membuat Len menangis?   Fict special ulang tahun kagamine.  RnR?


**Aloha~!**  
**Hanna kembali dengan fict hurtnya :))**  
**Maaf kalo cerita ini abal/gaje/jelek/aneh/garing**  
**Maklum masih newbie. **  
**Terserah mau di puji atau flame, saya sih harapnya di puji XD**  
**Yosh, silakan nikmati fict abal ini :3**

**Disclaimer : Yamaha Corporation, perusahaan industri segala bidang (?)**

Normal Pov

_3 hari menjelang hari ulang tahun _

Di kelas yang bisa dibilang cukup ramai karena sedang waktu istirahat, sesesok gadis dengan mata warna emerald dan rambut hijau toska menatap cowok dengan mata aqua dan rambut blonde dengan berbinar-binar.  
"Nee, Len-Kun. Kau mau hadiah apa?" Tanya gadis itu sambil sedikit cengengesan, cowok yang dipanggil Len itu mengalihkan pandangan dari buku pelajarannya dan menatap sang gadis, Len berpikir sebentar sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala, "Em… aku tidak tahu Miku, kalau aku memberi tahu apa yang kumau, kau tidak bisa member kejutan" ucap Len sambil mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tahu, sebenarnya yang dia inginkan hanya satu, agar saudara kembar identiknya itu, Rin, bisa bahagia. Dan keinginan itu sudah cukup terpenuhi,  
"Len! Kau harus membuatkan kue rasa jeruk untuk ulang tahun kita!" Seru Rin yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Len dan Miku, Rin menarik kursinya agar bisa berposisi diantara Len dan Miku.  
"Rasa jeruk? Kurasa itu ide bagus, bagaimana kalau ditambah topping es krim pisang dan cream strawberry?" usul Len, dia mengkhayalkan bentuk kue yang akan dia buat nanti,  
"Len! Kau harus membuatkan Okonomiyaki penuh bawang untukku dan Mikuo!" ucap Miku serius, sambil menatap Len dengan puppy eyes andalannya,  
"Dan Len, aku ingin pai jeruk kesukaanku! Itu makanan wajib, kau tahu?" perintah Rin,  
"As you all wish, lady…" ucap Len, _kurasa ulang tahun kali ini akan menyenangkan dan juga… err… cukup sibuk…_ Batin Len, namun kalimat yang diucapkan Len itu malah berbuah jitakan pelan dari Rin, "Sok romantis!" ucap Rin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, Miku dan Len jadi tertawa karena tingkah laku Rin, Rin pun ikut tertawa karena lawakan yang dilontarkan Miku. Len menatap wajah Rin yang tertawa riang, ya, asalkan Rin tertawa, Len akan melakukan apapun, karena Rin adalah orang yang paling dia sayangi.  
"Rin!" seru seorang cowok dengan mata biru laut dan rambut yang senada dengan warna matanya dari balik pintu kelas, Kaito nii-chan…  
"Kaito-kun! Kau menjemputku?" kata Rin dan langsung menghampiri Kaito, Kaito adalah senior mereka di Vocaloid Senior High School sekaligus… pacar Rin…  
Saat mengetahui Rin jadian dengan Kaito, sesungguhnya Len agak sakit hati, koreksi, SANGAT sakit hati. Tapi apa yang bisa dia perbuat? Bukankah dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa akan melakukan apapun asalkan Rin senang? Buktinya Rin sedang bercanda ria dengan Kaito. Len menatap Rin dengan wajah yang sakit hati, tanpa tahu bahwa sepasang mata emerald juga sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan sakit hati, ya, itu Miku. Miku mengetahui Len menyukai Rin, tapi dia tetap menyukai Len.

**Yak, skip ceritanya…**  
_1 hari menjelang hari ulang tahun…_

Len sedang sibuk-sibuknya membuat kue untuk ulang tahun mereka nanti, karena rasa jeruk yang dia rasakan kurang pas dengan seleranya, lalu dia mendapat ide untuk kue itu, mungkin dia bisa mem… KRIIIIIIIIIING!  
Handphone Len bordering, dengan berdecak kesal Len mengambil hpnya dari sakunya lalu menjawab telepon tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya terlebih dahulu.  
"Moshimoshi?" ucap Len,  
"Nee Len, ini Rin!" Rin berseru dari seberang sana,  
"Ada apa Rin?" Tanya Len, Len menjepit hp nya dengan bahu dan kepalanya lalu mengiris-iris jeruk,  
"Bolehkah aku pergi bersama Kaito? Aku ingin mencari gaun untuk pesta kita besok dan Kaito akan menemaniku. Bolehkan Leeeen?" ucap Rin dengan nada sedikit manja, Len menghela napas,  
"Yah, boleh saja sih. Tapi kau harus janji, pulang sebelum malam! Eh salah, pulang sebelum makan malam! Hari ini kubuatkan dessert orange parfait, kalau kau telat kuhabiskan lho?" Kata Len sambil sedikit terkekeh,  
"Aaaa jangan dihabisin! Aku akan segera pulang! Pokoknya jangan dihabisiiiiin!" teriak Rin panik, takut parfait favoritnya itu dihabiskan Len,  
"Kau janji akan pulang sebelum makan malam?" Tanya Len sambil melirik ke jam dinding 14.30 P.M  
"Siap ! aku janjii! Demi orange parfaitku!" seru Rin dari sebrang sana, Len yakin sekarang pasti tangan Rin sedang membentuk tanda hormat, dia tertawa kecil. Samar-samar dia bisa mendengar suara Kaito yang menyerukan nama saudara kembarnya itu dari telepon,  
"Ah, Kaito memanggilku! Sampai jumpa Len! Awas kau menghabiskan parfaitku!" PIP! Telepon diputuskan, Len tersenyum pilu mengingat Rin akan pergi bersama Kaito, dia menghela napas lalu memasukkan hpnya ke saku lalu melanjutkan membuat kue.

20.30 P.M

"Rin terlambat! Apa dia tidak menemukan gaun yang dia mau? Sebenarnya mereka pergi kemana sih? Aaakh coba tadi aku Tanya dulu! Awas saja kalau Kaito macam-macam dengan Rin, akan aku… AARGH!" Len stress sendiri karena Rin tidak kunjung pulang, jam makan malam sudah lama lewat, piring makanan Len sudah kosong karena telah dilahapnya. Dia menatap bangku yang harusnya sedang diduduki Rin saat ini, dihadapannya makanan yang dia sediakan untuk Rin tertata rapi, namun sudah dingin… parfaitnya masih dia simpan di kulkas, sebenarnya dia sudah tidak tahan ingin memakan parfait itu, namun dia ingin setidaknya menghabiskan parfaitnya bersama Rin.  
Setelah pertarungan batin yang singkat, alias hanya 5 menit, Len memutuskan memakan parfaitnya, dia mengeluarkan parfait rasa jeruk itu dan menyuapkannya satu-persatu kedalam mulutnya,  
21.30 P.M  
"Rin sudah bukan terlambat lagi! Jangan-jangan dia tidak akan pulang! Jangan-jangan dia sedang Kaito sedang…! AKKHH!" perang batin Len part.2 berkecamuk diotaknya, otaknya mendidih sehingga dia memutuskan menghabiskan parfait bagian Rin juga. "Biar tahu rasa! Siapa suruh ingkar janji!" gumam Len sambil mengsikat habis parfait itu.

KRIIIIIIING!  
handphone nya bordering nyaring, Len langsung menyambar hpnya yang berada di atas meja belajar dan berharap itu Rin, dia mengangkat telepon dengan 'lagi-lagi' tidak melihat ke layar dulu siapa yang menelponnya itu,  
"Halo! Rin!" seru Len, tapi bukan sahutan Rin yang dia dengar, dia malah mendengar suara isakan tangis dari seberang, dia berpikir sebentar mencari tahu siapa yang menelponnya itu, "Emm. Miku?" tanyanya ragu-ragu, dia yakin itu suara Miku, tapi dia tidak yakin Miku menangis.  
"Nee, ada apa Miku?" Tanya Len hati-hati, namun hanya dijawab isakan tangis, "Aku akan kerumahmu Miku!" ucap Len sembari menutup teleponnya dan berberes serta mengunci pintu lalu memakai jaketnya, angin musim dingin menerpa topi yang dipakainya, Len berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan topi yang terbang ke pinggir jalan itu, sebenarnya kalau saja topi itu bukan dari Rin, pasti dia tidak akan mau repot-repot mengambilnya begini. Namun sayangnya, topi itu malah terlindas mobil yang lewat, perasaan Len langsung merinding, tiba-tiba dia teringat seseorang… _Rin…?_  
Len langsung berlari kearah stasiun untuk menuju rumah Miku.

Kediaman Hatsune  
"Miku!" teriak Len lantang sembari membuka pintu rumah Miku, dia mendapati teman-temannya disana sedang duduk di sofa tamu dan tertunduk sedih.  
"Meiko nee-chan? Gakupo? Teto? Luka? Mikuo? Luki? Ada apa ini? Kenapa semuanya berkumpul?" Tanya Len, lagi-lagi dia mendapat firasat tidak enak. Dia mendapati Miku sedang duduk di sofa depan Tv dengan wajah terbenam di bantal sofa,  
"Miku?" Tanya Len sambil menghampiri Miku, dia menepuk kepala Miku,  
Miku mengangkat kepalanya, wajah Miku merah, air mata membasahi pelupuk mata serta seluruh wajahnya, tubuhnya keringetan, dia berwajah lesu, namun ketika beradu mata dengan Len dia langsung mengeluarkan air mata lagi dan langsung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Len.  
"Len…! Len…!" Seru Miku disela-sela isak tangisnya, air matanya mengalir deras dari mata emeraldnya, Len duduk di samping Miku dan membalas pelukan Miku, dia mengusap kepala Miku dengan lembut, dia menyadari kalau teman-temannya yang lain juga sedang ikut menangis. _Ada apa sebenarnya…?_  
"Ada apa Miku?" Tanya Miku sambil mengangkat kepala Miku yang tadinya terbenam di dadanya agar mereka bisa saling bertatapan, tubuh Miku bergetar hebat, air mata mengalir dari pipinya, Len mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dari saku dan mengusap wajah Miku.  
"Kumohon Len, kau tidak boleh shok… jika kau berjanji, aku akan memberi tahumu…" ucap Miku agak tersendat-sendat, Len tidak tahu ada apa ini sebenarnya, tapi dia tahu ini pasti sesuatu yang cukup serius. Dia menatap Miku lekat-lekat lalu mengangguk, Miku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berkata…  
"Rin…"

"**PEMBOHONG! KAU SUDAH BERJANJI AKAN PULANG SEBELUM MAKAN MALAM RIN! KAU PEMBOHONG!**" teriak Len, dihadapannya sosok Rin terbujur kaku dengan wajah ditutupi kain putih, dia bisa melihat darah yang bercucuran dari tangan dan kepala Rin, disebelah Rin sosok Kaito pun terbujur kaku dengan keadaan berlumuran darah. "**PEMBOHONG!**" teriak Len sekali lagi, Miku berusaha menahan Len dengan memeluknya dari belakang, berusaha menenangkan emosi Len. Air mata Len membanjiri wajahnya, dia tidak sanggup melihat sosok Rin, tiba-tiba pandangan matanya terasa hitam dan gelap, dia terjatuh di tengah jalan dan pingsan.

Crypton Hospital  
Len membuka matanya perlahan, dihadapannya terpampang langit-langit bercat putih dan cahaya lampu yang bersinar remang-remang, dia menyadari itu dirumah sakit dan segera bangun dari tidurnya. Gerakannya itu mengagetkan seseorang yang sedari tadi menjaganya sejak dia pingsan, "…Len?" ucap Miku sambil mengucek matanya, Len memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat dan sakit, dia mengingat apa yang telah terjadi… dia melihat mayat Rin dan Kaito di hadapannya lalu dia pingsan, dia menengok kearah Miku, mata Miku bengkak karena semalaman menjaga Len sambil menangis, "…Mi…ku?" ucap Len, Miku tersenyum lembut dan mengusap kepala Len hati-hati, "Kenapa Rin bisa ma…ti. Miku? Ceritakan padaku." Ucap Len tersenda-sendat,  
_Miku menceritakan bahwa mobil yang Kaito kendarai tergelincir ke bawah tebing karena jalanan licin akibat hujan. _Len berusaha menahan tangis dengan mengusap matanya berulang kali, Miku mengeluarkan sebuah kotak hadiah berwarna kuning dengan pita bermotif pisang dari tasnya dan menaruhnya di pangkuan Len, Len menatap Miku bingung, Miku memberikan isyarat agar Len membukanya, dengan hati-hati Len melepaskan ikatan pita itu lalu membuka kotak.  
Sepasang kacamata berbentuk pisang dan jeruk, serta… kaset video? Dan surat yang berwarna senada dengan kotaknya dengan aroma pisang.  
Len membuka surat itu dan membacanya.

_Helo Len!  
Aku tahu kau sedang membaca surat ini dengan tatapan bingung, lalu kau sekarang sedang berpikir kenapa aku bisa tahu, dan aku tahu sekarang kau sedang tersenyum karena tingkah lakumu ketahuan!_

Len tersenyum tipis membaca surat tersebut, lalu meneruskan membacanya

_Selamat ulang tahun Len! Dan ulang tahunku tentunya, hehe.  
Aku harap kau tidak marah karena aku memilih kado ini dengan Kaito.  
Oh iya, tolong kau setel video itu ya! Itu adalah terusan dari suratku ini.  
Dari Rin_

Len mengeluarkan kaset video itu dan menyerahkannya pada Miku, Miku menyalakan Tv dan memasang kaset itu, di layar Tv terpampang sosok Rin dan Kaito yang sedang tersenyum, dibelakang mereka matahari senja ditengah laut terpampang.  
"_Sudah boleh bicara?_" Tanya Rin sambil menunjuk kearah yang mungkin itu kamera sambil menatap Kaito polos, Kaito mengangguk.  
"_Aloha Len! Kau pasti kaget karena lanjutan hadiahku seperti ini kan? Hahaha. Aku memang selalu bisa memberi kejutan Len! Kau harus berterima kasih padaku nantinya, oh cukup rasa terima kasih dengan kuemu nanti! Oh iya, awas saja kau menghabiskan parfaitku, kau akan ku gilas dengan road roller nanti!_" ucap Rin, Len dan Miku tertawa kecil menonton tingkah laku Rin.  
"_Ada hal yang saat ingin kusampaikan Len… yaitu mengenai umur kita… kita sudah 17 tahun bukan? Karena itu aku yang sudah besar ini tidak perlu dimanjamu lagi!_" ucap Rin dengan bangga,  
"_Bukankah malah kau yang minta dimanja, Rin?_" kata Kaito sambil tertawa, Rin mencubit kaito lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya,  
"_Dan ada lagi yang harus kau tahu Len! Aku menyayangimu! Lebih dari matahari senja ini!_" seru Rin sambil menunjuk matahari dibelakangnya, Kaito tertawa geli melihat sikap Rin.  
"_Karena itu… saat aku tidak ada, kau harus berjanji! Kau tidak akan menangis, tidak akan putus asa, dan lain-lain. Karena aku selalu berada di hatimu. Aku mencintaimu Len! Terima kasih telah menjadi saudara terbaikku, kau tidak akan tergantikan. Kau telah memberiku banyak kebahagiaan, kali ini aku yang akan memberimu kebahagiaan!_" ucap Rin sambil tersenyum lebar,  
"_Hei Rin! Cepat! Cuaca sudah mulai mendung!_" teriak Kaito, Rin berjalan mendekati kamera lalu tersenyum sangat bahagia sambil menitikkan air mata,  
"_Sampai jumpa dirumah Len!_" ucap Rin sambil mengusap air matanya, seakan dia tahu bahwa itu terakhir kalinya dia akan ngobrol dengan Len. Dan itu benar, karena 'perjumpaan' itu mereka hadapi dengan kematian. Tiba-tiba layar Tv menjadi gelap, Rin sudah mematikan kameranya.  
Len mengusap air mata yang dia keluarkan dengan selimut putihnya, dia menengok kearah Miku yang sedang menangis, hidung Miku terlihat sangat merah.

"Hei, sudahlah Miku. Rin sudah berkata bahwa aku tidak boleh menangis ketika dia tidak ada, kau juga harus seperti itu!" ucap Len sambil mengusap kepala Miku, Miku mengangguk dan tersenyum sambil menatap Len, tanpa disadari Len malah mencium dahinya. Len kaget dengan perbuatan yang baru saja dia lakukan, mukanya langsung merah , "Aaa… aku tidak sadar Miku! Maafkan aku! Itu emm… karena kau terlihat manis, eh salah! Maksudku itu… aduuh…!" Len langsung sal-ting dan berkata gugup, Miku tersenyum kecil dengan mukanya yang sebenarnya sangat merah, dia berbisik ditelinga Len.  
"Berarti aku punya harapan kan?" bisik Miku sambil menjulurkan lidahnya malu-malu, Len malah tambah sal-ting  
"Ee…eh!"

**Fin~!  
Thanks to read this :)  
Read and Review please :D  
Thank you~  
Arigato~  
Terima Kasih~  
Merci beaucop~  
**


End file.
